clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/An Update (GLeen’s version)
Hey guys, so I’ve been inactive for an month, recently Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale made a blog post about where has he been, so now I’m gonna make mine’s to explain what happened Where have I been 2 months ago, I started boarding school. Now I need to spend more time on my studies , so I have less time on the wiki, that’s why I’ve been inactive for a whole month. There’s some great moments for sure, that’s why I don’t have time to participate . I’m mostly active on reddit right now Will I return to Clash Royale Yes, but nowhere as active as before. The problem is Clash is dying, which made people decline it for a bit. Now that Brawl Stars is going global, I’m assuming lots of people will turn to brawl. But good news: when this game goes global, I’ll be creating a band. If you join my band, I’ll be able to talk with you again! Does that mean I’m back from the dead Maybe, I’ll be in this wiki, but I’ll be a lot less active. Right now, I’m helping brawl stars wiki since brawl is going global and needed more preparation. Also, I’ve been enjoying other games much more than Clash Royale. Not just brawl stars, but also Mario Tennis Aces, Warioware, Super Mario Party and the game we’re all waiting for: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Last notes I want to say thank you to everyone who gave me a great experience in the wiki, like King Dragonhoff, some of the rollbacks, A Medic Main, Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale, Sharp Elite (A plasma monkey fan), Underreded and more. It’s been a fun time. Also, I have some bonus questions, you may answer them if you play those games Bonus questions about the games I mentioned above 1. Who’s the best character for Mario Tennis Aces? Obviously Bowser JR! Because he’s just.... oh wait he got nerfed Right now, that would 100% belong to Daisy, Daisy is just a great all around character! 2. Who’s your favourite Warioware character? Ashley’s definitely my overall favourite, but there’s one exception, and that is in Warioware Gold, in gold, I actually think 5-Volt and 18-Volt are the only ones that are perfect, so overall, Ashley’s my favourite. But For Gold, 5-Volt and 18-Volt are my obvious choice 3. Who’s your top 5 best character for Party mode in super Mario party? For me: 5. DK (+5 Coins, 0, 0, 0, 10, 10) 4. Daisy (3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4) 3. Wario (-2 coins, -2 coins, 6, 6, 6, 6) 2. Boo (-2 coins, -2 coins, 5, 5, 7, 7) 1. BOWSER (-3 coins, -3 coins, 1, 8, 9, 10) DK has a high chance of stalling, and if he doesn’t stall, it’ll be an insane 10 space movement! Daisy is just a really consistent character overall, if you need to go 3 space (or maybe 4), her Dice is definitely the most useful Wario and Boo have a risk of losing coins, but their movement are just so good, guaranteed at least have it a movement of 5 space if they did move, I’d give an advantage to Boo because he’s more flexible, even if Wario’s more consistent Bowser is just OP (nerf the king of the Koopas) 4. If you play brawl stars, who’s your favourite brawler? For me, Poco and Pam for sure, I just love healers Ok, despite being more interested in those games, I still enjoyed clash, I hope I’ll still get to play with you in clash, and maybe play with you in Smash Bros (hopefully), from now on, I’ll see you in Clash Category:Blog posts